Dream to Believe
by Squish My Heart
Summary: Just a Fluffy OneShot. [AU] Nothing really sad about the oneshot but the song lyrics. Songfic to Armor for Sleep's Dream to Believe.


**A/N:** YAY FLUFF. Because I am in a fluffy mood. Also my nickname used to be fluffy. Ok enough haha. Here's another oneshot but there wont be a sequel to it or a prequel I have to many others going on just this one has been floating in my mind and I just wrote it out. The thing Draco writes in the middle of this story is a song by Armor for Sleep called Dream to Believe. Which is the title I also chose for the story since its based off the song. Also near the end is a line from a silverstein song that I adore. Anywho, enjoy and REVIEW please… I love them so so much.

* * *

Hermione Granger wasn't one to break rules often however she did have one secret. One single rule she'd break in exchange of complete peace. Every night around midnight, she would sneak out of Hogwart's Castle just to admire the astonishing sight of the lake during the night. The beauty of the moon's reflection cascading across the surface of the lake was more than enough to make Hermione's go numb with silence. This is what she needed, this was her release. Nothing could bother her at this moment, she was at peace. A single feeling she could never feel during the day with the bumbling students of Hogwarts around.

As she closed her eyes she allowed the wind to sing to her as crickets joined in the melody. The scent of the fresh water was more welcoming than the warmth of the night in the ending of summer. Her head swayed softly to the right before going to the left moments later. How she longed to stay the entire night at this peace, but being reasonable like Hermione is, she knew that was a wish that would never come. The single thing to make this night even more of serenity would be a soft steady flow of rain. Oh how the soft trickling droplets caressing down her skin would bring closure to the breathtaking night. Soft dripping from leaves of trees from above, the ripples constant through the whole lake all while the moon being visible to show the effects of the storm brilliantly. Hermione sighed as she wished more in thought of what would be her dreamland. Suddenly she heard a noise from above her bringing her out of her trance and crashing her back into the real world of problems and complications. Slowly she eyed her surroundings, searching for the source of the noise that startled her from her nightly escape. Finally, when her senses around her dulled, a sly voice alarmed her once more.

"Granger" the voice said simply, causing Hermione's eyes to widen and look around once more before seeing the figure leaning against the tree's trunk only a few feet away. Blonde hair glowing brilliantly from the moon's light.

"Malfoy." She breathed out, easing herself back down from her initial shock.

"Fancy seeing you here at this time of night." He said dryly. "Isn't it passed your bedtime?" Hermione instantly rolled her eyes before glaring at the boy moving his way towards her.

"I only need the minimum of 6 hours of sleep Malfoy and if I'm in bed by one I'll be perfectly fine to function for the day." Slowly she picked herself from the ground, swiping off the ground's remains from her hands before looking sternly back into her 'enemies' eyes.

"Yes but you are out later than curfew. I didn't think it was in you to do that Granger" he said inclosing the space between them.

"I've broken other rules before." She shrugged off, keeping her stern look to Malfoy.

"I guess I've underestimated you." He said quietly.

"You could say that again." She said through gritted teeth.

"Look Granger, I'm here now, so if you could please go along so that I may have the night to myself?" he said simply, while looking at his clean nails, clearly bored.

"Now see here. I was here first. I'm here every night at this precise location, at this precise time. Go find your own spot Malfoy." She glared forcefully.

"This is the best spot of the lake. I've had a rough day, don't make it any worse. Now please leave." He seethed out.

"No." she said as a matter of fact and simply sat down angrily before staring back at the sky, fortunately Malfoy was quiet long enough so that she could begin to drown out her issues and focus on the splendor of the world.

Unfortunately, it didn't last very long, because Malfoy made his presence knowledgeable once again by sitting down with a great groan of disappointment besides the brunette.

"I'm serious Granger I'm asking you nicely, Time for you to go." He said, staring up at the moon.

"You wish" she laughed. "Now be quiet, I'm willing to share if you say nothing."

"Me, Draco Malfoy, share with a Gryffindor?… HA" he laughed while looking at her. Hermione looked over, glaring at him.

"Would it kill you to be civil for once?" she asked while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, looking up at the dark sky once more. Draco's eyes never leaving her.

"No." he said quietly, still staring.

"Good. Now be quiet" she said once again still looking towards the moon.

At this moment, Draco stared at Hermione, as if drinking her image in. She never looked so beautiful to him in his life as she did this moment. First off, he concluded, it must have been the way the moonlight had been reflecting on her. Add to the fact that she wasn't wearing her robes that he normally saw her in but rather a regular set of muggle clothes that complimented each generous curve of her body that caused Malfoy's insides to burn. Her hair flowed down the middle of her back; gentle soft curls placed perfectly all while glowing a soft honey color. Her pale skin reflected the shine causing her face to brighten and her eyes to twinkle with awe. Every once in a while her eyes would close and a small smile would break through, showing off sparkling white teeth. Her body was small but perfect, the kind of body type that'd be perfect for someone to hold; to melt into. The wind picked up causing her scent to reach his nose, she had a particular sweet scented perfume on that reminded him of the muggle treat; cotton candy.

Sure, the war was over. Voldemort was dead. His father was locked in Azkaban for the rest of his life. But bad habits were hard to break. Although Draco secretly disagreed with his families beliefs, his attitude to keep the image alive was still in charge. His pride was too much and his reputation was what killed him. What would the school think if they knew Draco was a closet poet that liked to come outside, ride his broom and write under the stars? However now, Granger was in the way. The way the moon was reflecting onto the lake was breath taking to say the least and it had inspired an idea for a poem he wanted to write beside it, but unfortunately for him, she was there, although now her beauty so it seemed was inspiring a whole new idea for a stanza. _Oh the hell with it_, he thought before grabbing out his piece of parchment and a portable pocket quill. Making soft (and hopefully) unnoticeable scratches, he began to write.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked hushed. Draco groaned due to the fact that she noticed, then he sighed before looking at her.

"You'd laugh." He replied.

"Try me." She said looking him directly in the eyes.

"I like to write. The moon," he said while pointing at it "inspires me." Hermione smiled almost laughing at him but soon it controlled itself before she became more serious.

"I would have never thought…"

"Yes, yes" he said frustrated. "Who would have thought Draco Malfoy would write poetry under a moonlit sky while the stars shined above reflecting marvelously onto the lake below… I know. Shocking, aye?"

"Impressed actually." She said giving a small smile.

"Impressed?" he asked.

"Yes, impressed that a person like you had a soft side."

"I don't let people know the real me."

"I can see that." Hermione went quiet before looking at him again, thoughtfully. "Can I ask what you've been writing?" For the first time in her life she witnessed Draco Malfoy blush.

"Well, erm, you see, I um. Well I have an issue with sharing my work with others, I mean no one really knows this side of me therefore I really don't have people who look at it so its kind of my own thing that I keep to myself…" he muttered.

"I won't make fun of you." The Gryffindor said smiling.

"What about criticism?" Draco asked curiously.

"Only if you want to hear it." She grinned, holding out her hand. Draco sighed, nodding softly before handing the parchment over to Hermione. Silently she read it with a faint smile tugging at the corner of her mouth however soon it turned to being an emotionless face which Draco didn't enjoy much.

_It's funny how things work out,  
The ones we need don't know we're there,  
If I were sand and you were oceans,  
the moon would be why your pulled to me._

_I wake up and think dreams are real,   
I sleep so I don't have to feel,  
the truth that you can never be  
the one person that won't ever forget me._

_I hope that dreams come when I die,  
So we can talk I won't wake up,  
I'll ask how your life worked out,  
I'll never know that I'm just dreaming._

_I wake up and think dreams are real,  
I sleep so I don't have to feel,  
The truth that you can never be,  
The one person that won't ever forget me,_

_Let me sleep some more._

Hermione just stared at the written words on the parchment blankly. She had no idea what to say. But soon enough, one word came to mind.

"wow." She breathed out.

"I know it's stupid" Draco let out, reaching for the parchment.

"No, no, that's breath taking… did you write this all _just now_?" her eyes glowing in interest towards his.

"Yeah… but with inspiration from what I've seen tonight and what I've written in other pieces prior" he said rubbing his back from being nervous. Hermione gasped in response. "What is it?" he said slowly.

"It's amazing actually" Hermione smiled, "It's almost as if you wrote my thoughts onto paper." Draco threw a confused look to her. "You want a person so badly but they don't notice you like the way you wish. How you've longed for their attention like the way you've dreamt. However those situations in real life never occur so instead you depend on your dreams to keep you happy although all while, it haunts you." Draco nodded numbly to this. "That's why I love being out here, it's almost like dreaming when I can't sleep at night. I may be awake but being out of focused on the world around me, I'm in my own dreamland."

"Exactly. It's as if you read my mind to what my verbal meaning for my writing means." They both smiled at each other for a few seconds before noticing the awkward sting causing them to look away blushing at the same moment. "So, uh, Granger, out of curiosity, is this person that you dream of just so happen to be Weasley or Potter?" Hermione just grinned.

"Listen to your own writing Malfoy. I'm rather invisible to him. He could be looking at me similar to right now and never know the truth behind it all. I doubt he'd ever understand." Then Hermione cleared her throat. "How about you, Romeo?" she asked. Draco was quiet for a few seconds, taking a few slow breathes before looking her straight in the eyes.

"You." He said simply, before looking away back into the lake's glass surface, as Hermione's eyes widened in reaction.

"M-m-me?" she squeaked out. Draco rolled his eyes before turning back to look at Hermione.

"Honestly Granger, when would you look at me in any other way besides a Slytherin? You haunt my dreams. You're all I want and I can't have. Something that completes me only when I dream and when I'm out here looking off into the lake with the moon's presence… I'm at peace. And now, my only secret that I've kept for what seemed to be forever is out, luckily to you by my choice." Draco looked away again, picking at the grass besides him as he looked sadly to the starlit sky.

A soft sniff was made by Hermione as a single tear slid down her face. Draco heard and turned his head, raising an eyebrow almost in immediate reaction.

"What could you be crying for? It's my problem not yours. You don't need to reject me. I know the truth, and besides, your inspiration without being mine is enough to live with for a long time." He said coldly.

"That's not it… Draco." Once more Draco raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why did you say my name?"

"The one I dream about… the one that haunts me when I'm awake but puts me to peace when I'm asleep…" she said sniffling while raising her arm to wipe away her own tears. "Well, he's you."

"Funny Granger." He said distant, angered.

"I'm NOT joking. Will you stop being stubborn for once in your life?" she cried out. "You're the last thing to drift in my mind before taking control of my dreams. You're the one I want so badly but can't have. You're the one who doesn't notice me. You're the one who I wish for; the one who brings serenity to my sleep. You're HIM. Do you honestly think I'd be making this up?" Draco just stared at her suspiciously.

After a few seconds that seemed like hours to pass by, Hermione mustered up courage and leaned forward quickly, kissing him on the lips before backing away and returning to her original placement. Draco still, stared at her silently, confused… but jumping on the inside, not sure how to react, not sure if it were a trick, not sure if his heart could handle this. No matter what he has to be strong. No matter what he can't allow her to haunt him even more than she has before. He prepared himself for the worse when he said "you" but this, he didn't prepare himself for the best. He didn't know how to react but slowly, his body did it for him. A confident smile tugged at the sides of his mouth and his eyes lowered to stare directly into her gentle brown ones before his mind settled with his body.

"Dreams of you… well, it taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had." He smiled wide before leaning in while being met in the middle from Hermione's efforts before their lips collided in a soft yet passionate kiss. His lips coaxed over hers, her lips coaxed over his. Their arms reached out for each other, holding one another as close as they could possibly manage, melting in each other's arms. Draco's infamous smirk was noticeable while Hermione kissed him thoroughly and although the passion remained, Draco pulled back keeping the smirk in place, before grabbing Hermione's hand intertwining their fingers, staring up towards the moonlit sky, together, not in a dream, not in a haunted thought, but in real life in the serenity of the night.

* * *

**FIN!**

I hope you enjoyed the fluff. Just something to perk up your day or night with Draco and Hermione Love.


End file.
